The Untold Truth
by Phoenix73182
Summary: (New chapter added: 5-8-05 Please R&R) Hakkai seems to have woken up in the same bed in which he had fallen alseep in, but, things seem weird, out of place. What is she doing here! (Silent Hill cross over)
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not owned by me, just borrowed for a little bit. They'll have them back soon...really. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

PRELUDE 

________________________________________________________________________ 

The bright morning sunlight poured into the room filtering through the only window. Birds chirped happily in the trees, telling everyone that morning was here and to wake up. Hakkai stirred, pulling the blankets over his face to shield them from the sun and trying to quite the loudness of the birds outside. _Wasn't that window on the other side of the room last night,_ he thought turning onto his right side. It was too early to wake up, then again, waking with the sun always was too soon to be broken from dreams. _I had better get up though, or else Goku will be bothersome from lack of food in his stomach. _He finaly rolled onto his back and rubbed his emerald eyes free of the sleep he wished to continue. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked out the window that was on the far end of the room. The day looked like it was going to be very pleasant. Only a few thin high clouds drifted throught the sea of bright blue. He could hear the faint noise of some children playing out in the street already and he smiled. 

He got himself motivated by throwing the blankets off himself and swung his bare feet to the floor. The coldness of the bare wood made him wish that he had a pair of slippers to put on. As soon as he thought that, he saw the slippers peaking slightly out from under the bed. Standing up he took them out from under the bed with his right foot and put them on. He didn't remember slippers being in the room, but then again, he was so tired last night, he couldn't even remeber the orientation of the room this morning. 

He turned to the night stand where he had left his monocle, noticing it's absence right away. Panic set in as he raced over to the window and trew it open. _This is impossible! I haven't been here since..._A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

"Gonou! Are you awake?" 

_That's impossible...she's dead...it can't be her..._

The knob turned opening the door slightly. "Are you awake dear? You're going to be late getting to the school if you sleep any longer." The door opened some more and the girl popped her head in, smiling at the man before her. "Is everything okay?" 

His eyes widened with disbelief and horror. He doubled over, his stomach turning as anxiety and panic took over him. 

"Gonou...are you not feeling well, what's wrong?" The girls face became full of unknowing sympathy. 

He quickly looked about the room and ran over to the washbasin that sat on a table on the right side of the room. He threw up, clutching his stomach. Having not eaten anything, only biter, burning acid leaked from his lips. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his night shirt, turned to her, and fainted. 

~~~~~ 

He woke again in the same bed that he was in before. He sat up quickly, as panic filled him again. It had to be a nightmare...nothing more. He had to get himself to wake up, then everything would be fine. He began to rub his eyes franticly until they hurt. He opened them, stars cluttering his sight. His vison cleared and the room still surrounded him as it had been moments ago. _The room, I can see everything clearly. This is impossible! How come I didn't notice this earlier..._

Getting out of the bed, he walked over to the door noticing the handwritten note taped to it: **Gonou,** **You should have said something to me last night about not feeling well instead of pushing yourself all the time. I've gone to the school to tell them you're not well. I have a feeling I'll have to fill in for you also. If so, please stay home and rest. Don't worry about anything until I get home later. ** **You better not be out running around town or cleaning when I get home!** **Love,** **Kanan** **P.S. There is miso soup on the stove ^_^**

So it was true. The woman who had killed herself in front of him, was alive. How that was so, was still beyond his capable thinking, nevertheless, he would find out what was going on. Even if it meant having to relive the past to figure out his future. 

Disobeying the order to stay home and rest, he rummaged though the dresser he hadn't seen in five years for something to wear. Finding a white dress shirt and black dress pants he dressed quickly, and headed towards the front door. The bright morning sun greeted him by making him squint as he stepped on to the front walkway. He couldn't stomach being waited on by a Kanan that wasn't even real. That's if this was all a fabricated lie. It had to be though, there is no way that someone could wish something in there past away like that. 

He walked down the street happy and horrified all at the same moment. He was glad to be able to act like nothing ever happened years before or the present time where he currently was. Perhaps his being sick on this very day has saved her life. Saved it from what had happen not so long ago... 

~~~~~ 

_Gonou stood there in the door way of his house, looking at the remains of the items it had held, knowing that his beloved had been taken violently and without a second thought._

_"We couldn't do anything or we would have been killed..."_

_He didn't want to hear the excuses from the crowd that gathered..._

_"There were too many of them to fight off..."_

_...but they kept coming back, like a bad disease._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for her, I would have been killed..."_

_He didn't make it home from the school in time, she was long gone by the time he got back. Nothing told him to go home, nothing urged him to defend her in that dire time. His sixth sense never yelled in his ear to run back and save her from the fate of that ungodly hour. _

_He was now headed to where they had taken her. Taken to be violated and beaten like a play thing. The only thing going through his mind was that he needed to get to her. Nothing stood in his way. The blood of the deamons who took her, covered his clothes like water from the rain pouring from the sky. _

_Broken and bleeding he walks down the now silent hallway, calling out her name. His right eye is bleeding from being injured, and his vision is horribly blurred. He hears the softness of her voice calling back to him from some place he can't see. He turns down a diffrent corridor seeing her standing at the bars of a cell with tears in her eyes. He runs to her, seeing that she is still alive. Alive and still able to go home with him now, to be held safely in his arms. _

_"Kanan, let's go home."_

_"I can't Gonou. That loathsome monsters child is already inside me," she says to him as she draws the dagger from his waistband. Tears run down her face, yet she smiles at him one last time. "Good-bye, Gonou." She puts the blood stained blade to her throat and cuts into her lily-white flesh staining his blade with her own blood. He can do nothing to stop her because the bars of the cell hinder anything he can do._

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Please leave reviews for this story. After "The Misadventures of Sanzo and Sanzo" are finished, this story will be picked back up. This is just a sample of the story. If you want this continued, please leave a review requesting so. If there isn't enough people interested in this story, I won't even bother. So tell me what you think! 

~Phoenix 


	2. Chapter One:That Fateful Day:Part One

________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter One: That Fateful Day; Part One 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Hakkai raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright morning sunlight that blinded him. He sat down on the front steps watching the children play in the street. A older woman came out of one of the houses, yelling at the children to get to school. She glanced over at Hakkai sitting on the steps of his house and gave him a strange look, then returned to her house. He stood up and walked back into the doorway. He remembered that happening the same day that, that awful nightmare happened. He had been standing outside without a shirt on through, and that's why he was given a strange look. He grabbed at his chest feeling the soft cotton fabric of his shirt there shielding his naked chest from the eyes of that woman. _This is impossible..._He walked into the kitchen looking for the calendar that Kanan always had hanging besides the stove. All the dates were checked off to the one that had haunted him. 

His breathing became labored and he grabbed at a kitchen chair stumbling to sit down in it. It was the day that fate had set up to ruin his life and take her from him. Fate had a way of doing things like that to people. Just to laugh as she watched from wherever she did. He clenched and unclenched his fists as anxiety made his stomach fill with butterflies. He looked over at the calendar again, almost seeing the date circled in red ink, only to blink the illusion away from his eyes. Composure slowly came to him when he realized finally, that Kanan wasn't home, he was. He could stop them if they did come, which he knew they would. Today was that day, they were going to show up. Standing up, he raced into the bed room, searching out the money that he had put away in a old pickle jar when they would really need it. He stuffed the money in his pants pocket, then headed to the towns weapons shop. 

~~~~~ 

_Gonou stood there looking at the body of his beloved Kanan gasping for air, spurting blood from the gash on her throat. Her body violently thrashed about then lay there motionless, a pool of thick red blood forming around her head, seeping into the dress he had bought her last week when he had gotten a raise. _ _How was he going to get that stain out now? She would be so mad at him for making him dirty it up like that. He sat in front of the cell just looking at her, saying nothing, just staring. Waiting her to stand up and tell him to take her home and hold her all night. She never did. He waited though, waited until someone broke him of his thoughts. A hissing flew past his ear, making him turn slowly to see behind him. A deamon in bad shape stood behind him grinning from ear to ear. _

_"I did that to her you know. She was something else for me to slide into." The deamon laughed in Gonous face, then lunged at him, his claws like five sharp daggers aiming for his chest. _

_Gonou broke from his trance and dogged the attack as best he could, but was slashed across the stomach, leaving gashes pouring out his own blood. He landed hard on his right shoulder, clenching his wounded abdomen. The deamon then picked him up by the front of his shirt, the smile never fading from his face, "They say if a human kills a thousand deamons, he becomes one himself. How many of my kind have you killed? You seem to smell human still, but just barely. Perhaps if you kill me also, you will become the thing that you loath." _

_"Perhaps," said Gonou, ripping through the deamons chest, and pulling out it's heart. _

_ ~~~~~_

__Hakkai walked into the shop recognizing the man standing behind the counter instantly. He had know the man since he moved to this town three years ago with Kanan. A worried look soon replaced the friendly smile he wore on his face when he found out that Hakkai wasn't there to visit. 

"I want to buy a gun." 

"You what?" 

"A gun. What can I get for this much," he handed the graying man the wad of money from his pocket, looking him dead in the eye. 

"You're serious. Gonou, I've never seen you even kill a bug, what do you need a gun for?" 

"Let's just say I think something is going to happen today, and I want to be prepared." 

The man looked at Hakkai hesitantly then walked into the back room of the store. He returned carrying a box. He set it on the table in front of Hakkai, motioning for him to open the browned old shoe box. Hakkai opened it up seeing a Smith and Wesson hand gun laying in newspaper. He picked it out of the box and examined it thoroughly. He opened the gun and looked at the magazine, noticing that the gun only took five bullets. He looked back to the man with a surprised look on his face. 

"That's right. A real Smith and Wesson. Limited edition because it only carries five bullets. Nothing else too special about it though. You can have it since no one wants to buy it from me. I've had it in the shop since I opened, no one seems to be interested in those kinds of guns anymore." He handed Hakkai back his money, then waved him out of the shop, returning to cleaning a gun behind the counter. Hakkai put the gun back into the shoe box and headed back home. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Hope you like this story. As promised, this is being continued. The other story is now finished. Please feel free to read my other works. Thanks for reading! 

~Phoenix 


	3. Chapter Two:That Fateful Day:Part Two

________________________________________________________________________ 

That Fateful Day: Part Two 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Hakkai stepped into the house, with the box tucked tightly under his arm, not caring if anyone saw him running around town. Just the fact that we would be scolded by Kanan didn't mean anything to him, because she would still be around to do it. Sitting at the kitchen table he opened the box up, staring down at the weapon that sat in a pile of old crumpled newspaper. He emptied the box, throwing the paper on the floor carelessly. He found a small box of bullets hidden in one of the wads of paper and opened the gun up. It hit him like a tone of bricks. He stared into the guns bullet chambers, knowing that he has seen a gun like this before. He couldn't quite place it where he had seen it before and shrugged it off loading the gun with five bullets. He set the gun down on the table in front of him, and stared at the clock, and started to wait. 

The second had ticked in the quiet room, making things seem as dead as they were when this all happened the first time. He shook his head and looked away from the clock. He got up and opened the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk. He gulped it down still glancing at the clocks face. It wasn't going to happen for hours, but the anxiety had built in him so much he couldn't even sit down. Hakkai paced about the room several times, then left the kitchen and sat in the living room. Kanan had been in there that morning practicing her crocheting. He picked up the simple pot holder from the bag of yarn and fingered the soft threads. He smiled at the clumsily done design, knowing that this was one of the things that wasn't destroyed when he had come home. 

Wiping at his damp eyes he put the half-done article away and stood up and walked back into the kitchen. "That's right, she left soup on the stove for me..." He peeked into the pot seeing that the soup was done for and dumped it down the drain while running the faucet. He then busied himself with washing the dishes. Having done that he then got the broom out of the hall closet and started to sweep the kitchen floor. Time started to pass without notice. He finished cleaning the kitchen out of pure insanity and then glanced at the clock. It was only Eleven O'clock. It wouldn't be for another hour before the estimated time would come. He hadn't really known what the time was that the attack took place, but, he did know it was between the hours of Noon and Two. 

He sat back down at the kitchen table, laughing out loud to himself that he just cleaned the house up for a bunch of monsters to come in and destroy it, possibly killing him in the process. He wiped his brow of the sweat that covered it then picked up the gun, checking that he really did put bullets into it. He spun the chamber, then locked the gun back together with a click. He froze again, a small flash of memory trying to break through the darkness plaguing him, taking over his thoughts. It was too fuzzy to make anything from it, but the gun had something to with it. He shook the crazy vision from his mind and focused back onto the clock face watching as the minutes ticked away at every rotation of the small hand. 

Hakkai waited there in the kitchen watching the clock. Minutes passed, making the hours pass unnoticed to him almost. He had gone into a state of shock when it was 3 O'clock and nothing had happened. Kanan would be walking into the door any minute now back from the school. What if something happened and instead of the youkai attacking his home, they attacked her at the school? What if he lost more then Kanan? What of his precious students whom he loved like children? He stood up suddenly and ran to the front door, worry lines etched into his face. He grabbed for the doorknob as the door opened on it's own, revealing a smiling Kanan in front of him. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Sorry for the short chapter. I had so many requests for some more of this story, that I just published this to feed the masses. I think our story is going nicely ne? I have been real sick with the stomach flu, so, you may not get a real big update for a week or two. I'm glad that everyone likes this so much ^_^ 

~Phoenix 


	4. Chapter Three:FATE

Chapter Three: FATE 

Kanan's smile melted from her face after opening the door to a Gonou that looked like hell. "Gonou, what's wrong?" 

Hakkai looked deep into her eyes, knowing that nothing had happened. He had over reacted to the fullest. He put his arms out and hugged her, almost crying with relief that nothing had happened at all. It was really all just some crazy nightmare. Yeah, a nightmare. He must of had a very vivid, life like nightmare last night that has been etched into his subconscious mind, trying not to let him forget. 

He loosened his hug on Kanan and she pushed him away slightly to look at his face. "You really don't look good dear, you should go lay down again." She then pushed by him, taking him by the wrist, leading him to the bedroom. 

"No really Kanan, I'm fine," he protested to her, but letting her drag him to bed. She didn't argue, but pointed to the bed and glared at him. He listened to her and got into bed after taking his slacks off and putting pajama bottoms on. She left the room in silence and moments later returned with the gun in her hand. 

"Gonou, what is this doing in the house," she held it up with her finger stuck through the trigger. He looked at her and went very pale. He wasn't going to be able to tell her the truth, it would make him look mad. 

"I found it today. I put it away many years ago after someone gave it to me. I was just cleaning it up. There are bullets in it still, I don't know why, but, they should be taken out and it put back in the box." 

She smiled at him. "That's what I thought." Kanan walked away with the gun, Hakkai sighed with relief that he really didn't use the money they had put away. Although it was rather strange that she believed him like that. She knew he never owned a gun, or perhaps though, she was sly catching him red handed finally? Did she always suspect him of owning something like that, he couldn't recall at all ever being accused of it. He put the thought out of his head and rolled over to try and get some much needed sleep. 

Hakkai tossed in his sleep, moaning with pain, grabbing at the sheets and twisting them between his fists. He woke with a startle, cold sweat coating most of his slender body. He sat up quickly in the darkening room, twilight seeping through the window making the shadows seem alive. He wiped his brow of the sweat that was dripping down his face and threw the blankets off his legs. He slid out of bed holding his head as if it hurt, not realizing he was doing so. Stopping for a minute, he noticed that there weren't any of the normal sounds coming from outside or in the house. The radio wasn't playing in the living room like it always was at this time of day, the kids were being called in for the night, the men weren't walking by on their way to the local pub after work...nothing was right. 

He walked out of the bedroom into the dimly lit hallway, looking around for any signs of life in the house. Nothing was disturbed, nothing was making any noise except his footsteps. "Kanan? Are you here?" There was only silence in responce to his voice. He crept into the living room and noticed that everything was as HE had left it after walking through the house this morning._ Kanan hadn't tuched anything since she returned home? How could that be? _Shaking this out of his head he went into the kitchen to see a note on the table next to the box that the gun was in. It read: 

**Gonou**, 

I'm sure that you **know** now that things aren't what they _seem_. 

I brought you here so you could change your _fate_, and that 

of your **beloved** Kanan. Things aren't as **_interesting_** as I would like 

them, so, I'll tell you where you are. I have brought you to the town 

that knows all. It is the judgement for sinners like you. I hope that 

you enjoy your stay here in _Silent Hill_. 

**Fate**

_Silent Hill? _This was some place that he had never heard of in all of his days of travel. Then again, why would anyone want to go to a town to be judged? He put the note down on the table and opened the box, taking out the gun, loading it then putting it into the waistband of his pajama pants. _This is all a dream...I'll wake up and I'll be back at the hotel... Goku will be there, yeah, he'll be hungry and I'll be caught in the middle of a big argument again..._ Hakkai opened the front door, noticing that there was no one there. The town he knew five years ago had vanished and another one greeted him as he stepped out onto the stoop. 

The sun was almost entirely set now making everything more eerie then he could have imagined. He noticed that tendrils of fog had started to form across the street and were moving towards him as it thickened like pea soup. He turned on his heel and quickly reentered the house, bolting the door behind him. 

It wasn't a dream, and where ever he was, this place wasn't going to give him up as easily as walking out of a door. If he was going to explore this God forsaken town, then he needed some supplies before hand. He started walking in the direction of his bedroom when he almost tripped over something that he didn't remember leaving on the floor. He bent down and picked up a backpack. It felt slightly heavy and rattled with items. He balanced himself on the coffee table, leaned the bag on his right knee. He then opened the pack revealing two more boxes of hand gun bullets, a energy drink type thing, a first aid kit, a map of the town, a note pad, one blue pen, one red pen and a radio. 

"A radio? What the hell do I need this thing for...," he said turning it on. Nothing but loud static came from the single speaker on the device, disrtacting him from the fact that a creature had just entered the room from the hallway. Seeing movement out the corner of his eye, he turned quickly to see a human like figure standing in the doorway. It had no face from what he could see and it seemed to be tied up in straight jacket. It shuffled towards him making a strange noise when it noticed Hakkai standing there. 

He froze in horror, not knowing what the thing was or why something like that would be in his house. It got closer to him, Hakkai panicked fumbling with getting the gun free from his waist and fired two rounds into the chest of the creature. It made a strange gurgling noise and fell to the ground. Now knowing that he couldn't even stay in the only place that he felt safe, he rushed to his bedroom changed into pants, put on shoes, then bolted out the front door. 

The fog had taken over everything in the town now. He could barely see down the road at all between the thick fog that rolled in and the darkness of the streets. A few street lights flickered here and there, but, did nothing to break the heavy darkness that engulfed the area. Everything was quiet, with a stillness beyond any graveyard. He cautiously walked down the steps of the house and walked onto the sidewalk. Other houses stretched down as far as he could see, which wasn't very far. He turned right down the road and started to walk as quietly as he could. He shouldered the back pack, cocked his gun and scanned the road in front of him for any movement or anything that was out of the ordinary. 

He noticed a building with neon lights glowing through the fog, the only lights that he could make out. Hakkai came to an intersection, saw that the lights must be from a building directly diagonal to him and crossed the street. He looked up at the building and saw that it was a bowling alley. He tried the front door, finding it unlocked, cautiously entered the narrow hallway. The building seemed under disrepair, but he continued forward. He looked through the second door in front of him, peering through the dirty glass as best he could. He shouldered it open, gun ready to shoot if it was needed. He heard a noise coming from the far end of the lanes. The blochy light illuminated a man sitting at one of the scoring tables eating a pizza. Hakkai sighed with relief that there was another human being here that wasn't some type of monster. 

"Excuse me...uh...sir?" The man turned around, pizza sauce and grease smeared all over his face, "Yeah, what do you want? This pizza is all mine!" 

Hakkai was slightly stunned that this man wasn't at all affected by the fact that this town had something dreadfuly wrong with it. He approched the man slowly seeing that he was dressed in a sweat stained white t-shirt and just as dirty knee length shorts. His thin body turned to face Hakkai as he approched where he sat under one of the only lights. "So, what do you want man?" 

Hakkai didn't know what to ask, how to react, or anyhting. Perhaps this was all an illusion that he was having from being sick. That had to be it. If this was reality, people wouldn't be sitting around just eating pizza in a place like this. This place had something wrong with it...something evil emanating from it's pores... 

"Oh, um... my name is Hakkai...I seem to be lost...do you know where this place is?" 

The man looked up at him from chewing on a slice of pepperoni with a puzzled look on his face. "This is Silent Hill...What are you doing here if you don't know where you are?" Hakkai looked around the room again. It was still the same rotting bowling alley that he had been standing in seconds ago. Nothing had changed, except that he knew now that there was no escape from this place unless he could break free from whatever was holding him here. "I'm looking for someone...My wife...Have you seen her?" Hakkai handed the man a picture of Kanan from his wallet, hoping that maybe he had figured something out. "Never seen her before man...she's real pretty if you don't mind me saying so." 

"No, not at all. You don't mind if I ask you your name..." 

"It's Eddie. Eddie Dombrowski." He went back to eating his greasy pizza, ending the converstaion at that. Obviously not getting any useful information out the man sitting there gorging himself on pizza, Hakkai turned to look around for anything useful. Three boxes of ammunition wasn't going to last forever, perhaps he could find something that would suffice as a weapon. Finding nothing of any use, Hakkai walked out of the bowling alley without saying anything else to Eddie. 

_I don't know what to do now, I think looking around town is my best option right now. _Hakkai decided to keep going down the road that the bowling place was on to see if there were any other businesses open to look through. I couldn't hurt to look. Walking down the next block he kept close to the buildings, looking in any windows that weren't boarded up. He tried all the doors he came across and found out the the bowling alley was the only place in a five block radious that actualy was open... in the loosest sense at least. Tired of walking, he found the nearest set of stairs, climbed them, and leaned against the door to an unmarked building. 

_There is no life here... no one but me and that stupid kid at the bowling alley... how could you be in the middle of something like this and not even care? _Hakkai just sat there, curled up on the steps thinking that this was total madness when he heard another noise like the one back at his "house". This one was different though, almost like a hawk screaming in the distance. That's when he saw it. A big black decaying bird. A bird the size of a blue heroin. It landed on the roof of a near by house, it's eyes looking around below it. _Good, I don't think it saw me..._

He sat there, waiting to see what it was going to do. The few minutes that he waited, seemed like hours went by. The bird thing finally flew off into the fog, screaming as it went. 

So sorry about the horrible delay between chapters. I was writting two other stories at the time and then other things had come up...ugh...you know how it can be some times. I've gotten my inspiration back for this story thanks to Istoria and her story "Silent High". Go read it. I hope you enjoy the story! Phoenix 


	5. Note from the Author

Dear Reader,

I have been in a writing mood as of late and will be returning to this story. I will be adding some new chapters in the next few weeks I hope. I almost forgot about this story and do intend on finishing it. Please leave any feedback on the previous chapters. Your reviews help me in improving the story greatly. Reviews like, "That was good", don't really help any author. Elaborate. What was good, why did you think it worked, why didn't it work, etc.

Thanks you for reading!

Phoenix


End file.
